coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4052 (14th August 1996)
Plot Don cleans the house in the hope that he can persuade Josie to stay. Judy celebrates her birthday and is stunned when Joyce tells her off for riding the motorbike without passing her test. Gail finds it hard to concentrate at work and is surprised to discover that Roy knows how she feels as he explains how his father disappeared one day. He urges her to think positively. Anne celebrates deciding to buy her own place and tells Andy he can move in with her, as her lodger. Andy agrees but is worried how Jim will take the news. Josie is appalled when Don tells her that they might lose all their money over the garage. Judy gets it out of Gary that he let Samantha ride the bike. She is upset that he didn't tell her and thinks he must have something to hide. Becky is upset by the way Des and Claire are all over each other. She accuses Claire of forgetting her father and throws Des's camera into the water. Josie is furious that Don didn't inform her about the garage. He suggests they try again and pick the garage up but she refuses. Des tries to get through to Becky by telling her about Lisa's death. He tells her that when someone dies you must never forget them but must move on. Liz rents a furnished flat in Park Street and tries to be cheerful about leaving No.11. To get out of a hole, Gary tells Judy that Samantha wants to buy the bike. Judy doesn't believe him and refuses to go out to celebrate her birthday. Judy warns Samantha to keep her hands off Gary. Gail is thrilled when the police ring to say they've got a video tape of someone withdrawing money from Nick's account. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Waterway in Cheshire Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Judy laws down the law to Sam. Josie discovers just how bad Don's situation is. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,180,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes